


I've Seen That Glaze and Glitch in Your Eyes

by killewich, pseudobulbarism (killewich)



Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Canon-Typical Behavior, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mention of scars, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, ZsaszMask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/killewich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism
Summary: " Something's changed on your face I notice; a different sparkle in those crazy eyes. "
Relationships: Black Mask/Victor Zsaz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626697
Comments: 59
Kudos: 290





	I've Seen That Glaze and Glitch in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hello darlings, i'm back UwU i said i'd write this damn ship myself if i had to so i will hold myself to that
> 
> a double prompt fill; Dinuguan wanted some orgasm denial and pinkisthewarmestcolor wanted to see roman refer to himself as daddy ( that's abt as far as the daddy kink tag goes tho )  
> give the people what they want ! !
> 
> thanks for all the lovely feedback, y'all've been so sweet :") i can't express how much you guys fuel me with all the kudos and comments <3

The day had been normal enough; breakfast was uneventful, a small meeting with a new prospective gang seeking the safety only Roman Sionis promised on this side of Gotham, and lunch crept up soon after.

The crime lord was left in high spirits, a good thing for everyone. It made the nights at the club easier (and everyone's  _ lives _ , too).

They'd begin filling up in approximately two hours, and still, Roman was caught up in some whimsical high, the only perk of his manic behaviors when kept happy: when he felt things, he  _ really _ felt them.

Zsasz enters the main open room, catching Roman dancing along to some song with himself. His arms fold behind his back, watching silently. It's quite the scene, one that makes his chest tighten in that funny little way Roman seemed to only draw out of him. He enjoys the sight, and almost feels guilty for not having announced himself yet, just drinking in the other enjoying himself.

Though, during one spin, Roman's eyes catch his company. He carries on, movements bringing himself over to his right hand man. "Join me," he hums, still lost in the cloud of a good day.

Victor'd never been one to dance, didn't really know how. He awkwardly lets Roman position him into how he wants him, then carries them back into the song before it finishes. Roman's unnervingly patient with him, guiding them into step as the next starts, even singing along.

These types of days were always as unexpected as the lows of Sionis's mania, and the henchman knows better by now than to get comfortable. He stays alert, trying to not lose himself completely into the feeling of being lead around the room. It's difficult, so easy to be lulled into the sense of security that came with a happy Roman, and he almost lets himself fall into it.

The song ends, and Roman dips the shorter, smirking, leaning down with him. "I almost forgot how a good day felt." He draws the other up just the slightest, warm breath dusting his underling's face as he continued, "Hard to say which I like better, there's less death involved."

Zsasz laughs softly, eyes frantically trying to find where to settle. It's always so hard to focus this close to his boss when it didn't involve calming him down.

Sionis parts from Victor after bringing him back to his feet, waltzing off to stop the music. He stands there for a moment, tapping his chin in thought. He grins, then gives a loose shrug. "Though, I suppose that's an easy fix. Pepper in more, and I'm sure it'd make for a  _ perfect _ day."

"Any business that needs our attention before opening?"

"Mm, no...  _ Shame _ . I probably could have set something up sooner. Oh well, it's still early, we can find our fix later. I can tell  _ somebody's _ itching for another mark or two."

There's that glint to his eye, the dangerous one that was always so intoxicating. Zsasz returns the grin eagerly, ducking his head with a nod.

"Oh,  _ Victor _ ," he's coming back, as close as they'd been when they were dancing just moments before. "You could have told Daddy you were having some urges, you know I always enjoy adding to your beautiful collection." A finger traces several of the visible marks on Zsasz's face, down to his throat, settling on the marred chest hidden beneath a dress shirt.

He draws in a low breath, having forgot to breathe the entire ordeal, mind muggy and hot at the sheer closeness alone; the words were overkill. The henchman is at the complete mercy of the other, drugged up on the attention. He knows his warm face betrays his otherwise collected demeanor, attempting to remain resolute.

The hand removes itself, only to pluck off gloves, finger by finger. They're dropped carelessly to the side, and Roman takes to the task of unbuttoning the tucked in shirt fitted on the shorter. Zsasz dips his chin up to accommodate the space to let him undo the first, second, third, fourth... enough to feel the scar tissue that littered his chest.

"Gorgeous," Roman comments breathlessly, helping himself to feeling as he pleased, exploring the area as if he wasn't already keenly aware of each and every mark.

Victor closes his eyes slowly, swallowing thickly. He can feel hairs stand up on the back of his neck as a hot feeling shoots down his spine; being the crime lord's sole focus was always overwhelming in a way that overstimulated him so easily. He does his best to keep his breathing even as his chest is touched, but knows better by now that Roman enjoyed seeing him fall apart; so he makes a show of slowly succumbing.

Roman rips through what's remaining of the buttons, leaving the rest of Zsasz's collection on display. Every mark is tended to with calloused fingers, and he loses count; he always does. Plus, his count wouldn't even be accurate: there were more marks hiding under pants and the like.

"All of these pieces of art in here and you're the most beautiful."

Zsasz sighs, long and heavy.

"My own personal walking gallery, I almost hate looking forward to adding your preserved corpse."

He's gone, lost amidst the open praising and being felt up. Arms, back, abdomen, then lower... He doesn't even bother holding back the low moan that's drawn out of him when his growing erection is groped playfully.

"Always so eager for me, aren't you?"

It's delivered to his ear, teeth catching his lobe and tugging. Zsasz wants so badly to rock his hips up into that damned hand toying with him, but follows the rules. "Always," he breathes, eyes squeezing shut as he bites into his lower lip as the teasing continues.

Roman uses his free hand to deal with the button and zipper of Victor's pants, not interrupting the other as it continues to knead and palm. "Sing for me," he commands, teeth tracing their way down to sink into the meaty junction of shoulder and neck, taking hold and sucking.

Zsasz lets out a broken sob, it a beg for more, more,  _ more _ .

His reward is being freed from clothing, a hand working his cock with a firm, slow pace. He pants helplessly, only noises of need and broken sentence fragments punctuated with moans. A thumb rolls around his tip, smearing precum around it.

Sionis moves to a new spot, focused on a particular collar bone. He drags an uncommitted bite along it, before settling in and claiming it just the same. Once it's marked to his liking, he moves to the opposite side, giving it the same treatment.

Victor groans, the mix of pain and pleasure almost too much to bear. He's getting dangerously close, wound tight, almost about to snap.

And just as his sounds grow in urgency and ecstasy, Roman grips tight around his base, holding back his climax.

Zsasz whines, and honestly, he should know better by now.

"Ah, not yet. Daddy wants you nice and pliant." Another bite, another mark. "Beg."

"Please," he starts, brain fried and scrambling for words. "Please, I need it, I need you... and only you."

"For how long?" He counters, smug.

"Forever. The rest of my life, it's— _ hhhah _ —all yours."

"Good boy," he starts jerking the other off again, getting him nice and close yet again, bathing in the sounds... then stops all the same as before. "You've almost convinced me."

Zsasz's head falls back with another whine, this one louder and almost as broken as the first sound he'd let out. He needs this, any longer and it'll start to hurt.

But they both knew that's exactly how they liked it.

"Tsk, tsk, I need words."

"Anything you want, I'm devoted to give you... everything, even myself."

Roman takes back up the administrations, done leaving behind blooming bruises. His other hand roughly grabs the henchman's chin, righting his head to look at him.

It's so hard to focus, but he does.

For a third time, he cuts off Zsasz just as he gets loud again, and grins all too delighted. "C'mon,  _ babe _ , I know you can't take much more of this."

His hips buck at the pet name, lungs emptied with a long moan. "F- _ fffuck _ , please, please Roman,  _ please _ ."

The grin softens to a smile. "I want you to scream my name."

His hand slowly picks back up, and it only takes three good fast strokes before the man jerks and explodes in a cry of ' _ Roman Sionis _ .' Cock twitching as it empties itself, he keeps going, his response painful whines and sobs from the overstimulation.

Zsasz gasps, head falling to rest against the other's broad chest, his own heaving in an attempt to fill his abused lungs. His body is jittery, and it takes him a moment to recollect himself. Only when he's sure he's able to stand without collapsing, does he pull back, breath almost normal.

Roman presents his hand, "Clean."

He licks the hand coated in his own cum, brain slowly coming back online. Once done, he stands alert, ready for the next command.

"Go wash up, we have a club to get ready."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you had fun ehehe
> 
> as always, i'm taking prompts ! ! hmu, lemme know what u guys wanna see~
> 
> talk to me abt this ship on twitter: https://twitter.com/pseudobulbarism


End file.
